Primer paso mal dado
by SunnyDeKnight
Summary: ALERTA DE SPOILER. El plan de venganza de Yomiel se pondrá en marcha esa misma noche. El primer paso era encargarse de la joven que hace 10 años se encontraba en el parque, pues era gracias a ella que él había muerto aquel día. Sin embargo, ese primer paso no terminará en un éxito absoluto al perder algo para él importante.


**AVISO: Este fanfic contiene grandes spoilers sobre el final del juego de Ghost Trick y de sus personajes. Evitar su lectura para no ser horriblemente spoileado. Gracias y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Hacía poco que el cielo había terminado de oscurecerse, llegando así la noche sobre la ciudad, aun siendo todavía temprano. Quedaban escasos minutos para que los relojes marcaran las 7 pero la luna, acompañada de sus fieles seguidoras nocturnas las estrellas, brillaban ya en el cielo y observaban desde lo más alto los movimientos de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de aquella ciudad.

Incluidos los pasos que daba cierto hombre, que iba de camino al depósito de chatarra, a las afueras. Aunque... Bueno.

Quizá no sea de lo más adecuado hablar de este personaje como un hombre, sino como el espíritu de un hombre, que poseyendo su propio cuerpo, se movía como si realmente siguiese vivo. Pero lo cierto era, que él ya llevaba 10 largos años muerto.

Murió cuando el meteorito de Onitsed le atravesó el corazón en ese terrible incidente, el cual había intentado olvidar hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Pero aquellos recuerdos, a día de hoy, continuaban atormentándolo enormemente y no podría descansar en paz hasta que sus planes se llevasen a cabo.

... Sí, sus planes de venganza contra aquellos que le arrebataron su vida, aquellos que consiguieron arrebatarle lo que él más quería, aquellos que lo habían arrojado a la eterna oscuridad en la que él se encontraba. Mucho tiempo había tenido para pensar y urdir un plan para por fin hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron, y por fin hoy, su venganza se realizaría. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensar en ello, al pensar que por fin sus problemas desaparecerían, tras años y años de sufrimiento y dolor.

Iba caminando sin pausa, pero sin prisa. Había quedado a una hora con alguien, pero aún tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar. Así pues, disfrutaba segundo a segundo su paseo. Por primera vez en años se sentía libre, y con un objetivo en su muerte. Antes se dedicaba a vagar sin sentido por el mundo, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse, sin saber qué hacer ahora que ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos...

Pero todo eso se acabaría hoy. Por fin, esas pesadas cadenas que lo tenían preso en la oscuridad y el desconcierto, lo soltarían. Disfrutaría del dulce sabor de la libertad. Dentro de poco, muy poco...

- ¡Miau! - escuchó entonces.

Yomiel hizo girar la cabeza de su cuerpo, 'su cáscara', hacia un maletín que portaba en la mano izquierda. Con la otra mano que tenía libre, abrió el maletín y acarició suavemente al gato que llevaba dentro.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sissel? - preguntó. - ¿Te aburres ahí dentro?

Al poco después de formular su pregunta, el espíritu obtuvo una respuesta. El gato volvió a maullar, aunque esta vez, con un tono algo entristecido. Eso debía de ser un 'sí' y Yomiel no podía culparle por ello. El pobre animal llevaba ya casi media hora ahí encerrado. Y al ser este una criatura de la noche, se sentía con ganas de echar a correr, de moverse. Sin embargo, debía permanecer dentro del maletín, para al parecer, ayudar a Yomiel con sus planes. El felino conocía los detalles de la operación que juntos iban a realizar, aunque no los entendía. Sabía que tenía que quedarse ahí hasta que su amigo le dijera, pero no comprendía porqué.

El hombre hizo sonreír a su cuerpo.

- No te preocupes viejo amigo, pronto te sacaré de aquí. Ten un poco de paciencia.

- Miau... - contestó Sissel, de nuevo con un tono lastimero.

Yomiel cerró el maletín y aceleró el paso. No quería hacer esperar de más a su amigo, así que se apresuró para llegar lo antes posible para llegar al depósito de chatarra. Con un poco de suerte, la persona con la que había quedado ya estaría allí.

Llegó entonces al punto acordado, donde se encontró a una joven pelirroja, de unos veinte años más o menos, con una enorme gabardina amarilla.

Sí, era ella, sin duda. La misma chica que hace 10 años atrás tuvo la culpa de que él acabara muerto. 'Gracias a ella, lo he perdido todo', era lo que Yomiel se había estado diciendo desde hace muchos años. La tenía justo delante de sus narices. Y hoy, finalmente, le haría pagar por todo el dolor.

- Hola, detective. - saludó Yomiel.

Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera era capaz de mirar al hombre a los ojos. Estaba algo nerviosa y ligeramente asustada. Ayer recibió una extraña llamada de alguien que aseguraba tener una pista crucial para el caso que ella estaba investigando.

Ciertamente, fue una llamada de lo más sospechosa y dudaba de las palabras del hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de teléfono cuando habló con él. Pero la joven se estaba quedando sin tiempo y estaba desesperada.

- Bueno, he venido, como bien le dije por teléfono. - comenzó a decir la detective. - ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

- ... Jeh. - rió el espíritu. - Veo que prefiere ir directa al grano, detective. Muy bien. - manipulando su propio cuerpo con sus poderes fantasmales, hizo que éste se colocara en una postura menos rígida. - Lo primero, ¿sabes quién soy yo?

- No. - contestó ella, siendo totalmente sincera.

"Por lo que veo, no me recuerda", pensó el hombre. Aunque suponía que era lógico, pues el día que ellos se 'conocieron', ella no llegó a verle la cara.

- Yo, sin embargo, sé perfectamente quién eres... Lynne. - dijo él, casi susurrando. Alzó entonces la voz. - Han pasado 10 largos años desde que tuvimos aquel fatídico encuentro en el parque Onitsed.

- ¡...! - ella se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello. - Qué-

- Sí. - prosiguió él, ignorando la sorpresa de Lynne. - Todavía recuerdo tu cara, el cómo te desmayaste en mis brazos cuando te cogí... El cómo gracias a ti, me atraparon... - hizo una breve pausa, pues su tono de voz estaba sonando algo agresivo, y quería mostrarse indiferente y tranquilo ante la situación en la que se encontraba. - Fuiste un estorbo durante mi huida, ¿sabes?

- Pero... No... - aquellas palabras fueron lo único que pudo decir la chica, quien había palidecido. - Tú... ¡Moriste ese día! ¿Cómo es posible entonces que-?

- Puedes creer o no mis palabras, detective. - dijo Yomiel, cortando así a la joven. Acomodó su cuerpo contra un poste que se encontraba a su espalda, apoyándolo así. Ahora que iba a poseer el cuerpo de la chica, debía asegurarse de que el suyo se quedaba de pie. - Eso me da igual. Ahora, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

Entonces, dejó atrás su cuerpo para manipular el de Lynne. Como si de una marioneta se tratara, utilizando sus poderes, consiguió que ella metiese la mano en el bolsillo interior de la gabardina, sacando así su pistola. Lo siguiente que hizo fue levantar sus brazos, hasta que consiguió apuntar al pecho de su cáscara.

Pero, ¿con qué intención? ¿De qué le serviría a Yomiel dispararse a sí mismo?

Sencillo. En el lugar en el que se encontraban, había cámaras de seguridad, que grabarían cualquier movimiento, cualquier gesto que cualquiera de los dos hiciera. Su cuerpo ya estaba muerto, pero eso era algo que sólo él sabía. Si conseguía grabar a Lynne disparándole, les haría creer a sus compañeros que ella lo había matado, apresándola así y metiéndola en la cárcel. La venganza perfecta. El tan solo pensar que la chica iba a pasarse varios largos años encerrada en una oscura y lúgubre prisión, hacía que el sonriera y se sintiese realmente bien.

Fue a apretar el gatillo... Sin embargo, el subconsciente de la joven era fuerte y negándose a ser controlada en contra de su voluntad, bajó los brazos, fallando así el disparo.

Yomiel tuvo que reconocer que la chica tenía agallas por llevarle la contraria en aquella situación. Pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

El segundo disparo dio de lleno en su cuerpo, haciendo que éste cayese al suelo. Una simulación perfecta de asesinato, sin duda.

"Gracias, detective", pensó el espíritu. Si alguien hubiese sido capaz de escuchar aquellas palabras, habría notado un punto de satisfacción en el tono de su voz.

Se movió entonces de vuelta a su cuerpo, liberando a la joven. Ahora lo único que el hombre debía de hacer era poseer el cuerpo de su amigo preso en el maletín y salir corriendo de allí, para poner en marcha el siguiente punto de su plan. Para eso había traído a Sissel; si las cámaras de seguridad grababan su cuerpo caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, no parecería un asesinato.

Fue a poseer al gato, cuando una voz lo distrajo. Era la misma detective, que había vuelto en sí y que zarandeaba el cuerpo inerte del hombre, intentando despertarlo. Pero Lynne se dio cuenta entonces de que no había signos vitales en el cuerpo. Que estaba muerto...

Y en ese momento, apareció un hombre azul en un traje negro. Llevaba una escopeta dorada en una de sus manos, y apuntó rápidamente a la joven con ella.

Yomiel se alarmó al instante. Reconoció al hombre enseguida; era uno de sus aliados, una de las personas que habían jurado ayudarlo con su venganza. Pero matar a la chica no entraba en sus planes, es más, era algo que él NO quería. ¿Arrebatarle la vida a Lynne, sin castigarla por lo que hizo? ¿Privándola así de pasar una temporada larga en la cárcel?

"¿¡Pero qué hace ese imbécil!?", pensó él. No sabía que hacer en ese momento, si se levantaba con su cuerpo podría darle una lección al hombre azulado, pero entonces, todo su cometido en simular un asesinato se iría al garete. Y su tapadera era mucho más importante que salvar la vida de quien hace 10 años se la arrebató a él. Era un fastidio sin duda que el hombre que iba vestido de negro le arruinara sus planes, pero debía aguantarse...

O eso pensó.

Cuando entonces vio cómo, misteriosamente, una barrera de paso de nivel le arrebató el arma al azulado; cómo una guitarra comenzó a sonar sola y cómo una enorme bola de demolición cayó encima de él, matándolo.

Por un lado, Yomiel se relajó al verla a ella viva, pues entonces Lynne iría a la cárcel tarde o temprano por asesinato. Sin embargo, se tensó al pensar que alguien que poseía poderes de fantasma anduviese cerca. Lo mejor entonces, era desaparecer.

Poseyó el cuerpo del gato y abrió el maletín, para poder salir de este y marcharse del depósito de chatarra.

- Siento mucho la espera. Pero ya podemos irnos. - comentó Yomiel a través de sus pensamientos, para que su amigo lo escuchase. Siempre que el espíritu poseía el cuerpo del felino, podía comunicarse con él a través de sus pensamientos, podían hablar tranquilamente entendiéndose el uno al otro.

Normalmente, el gato le contestaba casi al instante. Pero en esta ocasión, Yomiel no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

- ¿Sissel?

Entonces, el espíritu hizo que el gato mirase a su alrededor. Y contempló, con horror, que el interior del maletín se había teñido de un color rojizo oscuro y que en uno de sus lados, había un agujero de bala.

Comprendió, entonces, que el primer disparo que hizo desde el cuerpo de Lynne no había golpeado a nada, como él pensaba. Sino que le había quitado la vida a su único y mejor amigo. Al único que durante estos 10 años lo había acompañado siempre.

A oídos de cualquier humano, el felino soltó un maullido con un tono entristecido. Sin embargo, Yomiel había soltado un grito de dolor por la pérdida de Sissel, porque no sólo había perdido su única compañía, sino que además, había sido ÉL quien lo había matado.

Cuando el espíritu pensó que su alma no podía desgarrarse más, se demostró así mismo que no era verdad.

Entonces, obligó al cuerpo de Sissel a correr, para alejarse lo antes posible de allí. Pensó que así, dejaría atrás su pena y su pesar. Pero a cada paso que daba, más triste y apenado se sentía.

"Sissel... Perdóname...", pensó por última vez Yomiel, antes de desaparecer por completo en la oscuridad de la noche, abandonando así el lugar donde había perdido al animal... No. A la criatura a la que él más apreciaba en el mundo.

* * *

_¿Adivináis quién se acaba de pasar el juego de Ghost Trick y se ha enamorado de él? Exacto, yo._

_Siento haber estado tan ausente por aquí y tener todas mis historias en hiatus ;-; Pero últimamente no encuentro inspiración para ponerme a escribir, no sé cómo continuar y, temo decir que hasta que no se me ocurra algo, seguirán en hiatus. Intentaré seguir con ellas lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada Uu_

_Aaaanyways, terminé GT muy recientemente y se me ocurrió una idea para un Oneshot, así que cogí el portátil y me puse a escribir êwe Espero que os haya gustado._

_Quizá en un futuro suba más Oneshot de este estilo -no tiene porqué ser de GT-, que no tardo mucho en escribirlos en cuanto tengo una idea en mente y no me quedan demasiado mal..._


End file.
